


Domestic Cuddles

by Fandomanon



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomanon/pseuds/Fandomanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic threesome fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Cuddles

Their relationship wasn’t really typical, at least in terms of what people would expect when told they were in a threesome.

 

Sure, the sex _was_  great, but it definitely wasn’t the highlight of their relationship.

 

For one, while Jenna identified as mostly heterosexual (there were a few exceptions, not enough that she’d consider herself bisexual, although she did freely admit to being biromantic, when asked) and Josh as pansexual, Tyler was demisexual, and, when first starting the relationship, was a bit leery of the whole “sex” thing.

 

He definitely liked them both romantically, could see himself curling up between them and even singing them to sleep, but he mostly sat out during sex, off to the side where he could watch them, because they were both beautiful and amazing, and he never felt left out, even if he was on the side. (He grew out of that, slowly, and while his sex drive wasn’t that large, he still loved getting them both off--letting Josh fuck him, or eating out Jenna; they were both so _pretty_  when they came.)

 

However, what they _really_  loved was the romance, rather than the sex. Tyler loved padding out of the bathroom, dry and wearing someone’s pajama pants, flopping down in their laps and demanding hair pets. He loved how nicely they all fit together, no matter who was in the middle of the bed, and how they just seemed to complete each other.

 

Josh was definitely right when he told the magazine that “it takes a special kind of woman to get in the middle of us,” because Jenna _was_  special. She was lovely, and smart, and pretty, and Tyler felt lucky being in a relationship with her--and so did Josh.

 

That wasn’t to say that Josh wasn’t also special; Tyler loved helping Josh dye his hair, and loved making up stories of how they met to fool interviewers, and especially loved making music with him.

 

They were _amazing_ , frankly, and Tyler was glad to be in a relationship with both of them.

 

He loved waking up curled between them, loved how if he got inspiration for lyrics they’d stay still, let him write his words on their skin, like a show of how much he adored them.

 

And it wasn’t like those were the only marks on their skin--all of them wore the other’s marks. Josh and Tyler often were covered in hickeys, and scratch marks, which pleased them just fine. And damn if Josh didn’t love to bite, and kiss, till the person he was kissing was giggling and bright pink.

 

It was adorable.

 

Speaking of adorable though, they were all near enough to the same height that they could share clothes--and they _did_ , quite often. Jenna loved wearing Tyler and Josh’s sweatshirts, or stealing their old shirts to sleep in, plus their leggings, because they were cute.

 

Tyler definitely enjoyed Jenna’s skirts, as did Josh, and Tyler was rather good at painting their nails, to go along with it. (They sadly couldn’t steal her make up, but that was okay; on more than one occasion she took them out to buy their own, even if she didn’t help them put it on, which explained Josh’s eyeshadow.)

 

The best part of the whole arrangement was confusing the fans though; ‘was that Josh’s shirt or Tyler’s? Wait, whose leggings were those again?’

 

It was great, especially when Jenna got in on it.

 

(And, okay, it was really domestic and amazing wearing everyone else’s clothes.)

 

Plus, Jenna was actually _really_  kind about the whole, discovering them wearing her clothes when they didn’t ask. She just sighed, and took them out clothes shopping instead, told them that her shirts wouldn’t match their style anyways.

 

But this isn’t about that, no matter how amusing it was watching them try on clothes, and pick out what they liked.

 

No, this was about Tyler, fresh out of the shower, hair still damp, walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs, flopping into Jenna and Josh’s laps, while they watched Lilo and Sitch. Even though they _were_  engrossed in the film though, Jenna still ran her hand through Tyler’s hair absently, as Josh stroked his back, until Tyler was lax in their laps, nearly purring.

 

He wasn’t paying any attention to the movie (admittedly, they had all seen it countless times before), more caught up in getting comfortable in their laps, and when he squirmed too much Josh pinned him, grabbed his hips and made him stay still.

 

It made Tyler shiver, eyes going half-lidded, but he settled down obediently, Jenna squeezing the back of his neck as Josh stroked his thumbs over Tyler’s hipbones under his (stolen) shirt, until his eyes fluttered closed, and his breath evened out, like he was dozing off.

 

It was so _cute_ , and Josh kept sneaking glances away from the television to watch him breathe peacefully, as Jenna watched him amusedly. When the movie was finally over she stretched, back popping, and squeezed Tyler’s neck again.

 

“Hey,” she whispered at him, as Josh stretched as well. “Tyler, wake up. Time to go up to bed.”

 

He made a whiny noise, but started moving, rolling off their laps, and onto the floor with a yelp, as Josh and Jenna snickered.

 

“Why didn’t you stop me?” Tyler asked, staring up at them bewilderedly. “That hurt.”

 

Jenna stood, and she and Josh hauled him to his feet. “Because we didn’t think you were silly enough to fall off the couch. Now c’mon, sleepy time for you and me. Josh needs a shower.”

 

Josh wrinkled his nose, trailing behind them up to the bedroom. “Do I have to tonight? I want to cuddle more,” he complained.

 

Jenna rolled her eyes, and when they got into the bedroom she stripped out of her shirt and bra, grabbing one of Tyler’s sweatshirts to wear instead as Tyler crawled into the middle of the bed and looked at them both grumpily.

 

“He should wait until tomorrow. He never dries off completely,” Tyler said, and Josh grinned, looking smug.

 

“Exactly! So I shouldn’t have to until tomorrow morning. Now I’m tired, and Tyler is right _there_.”

 

Jenna raised an eyebrow at him, and undid her jeans, stepping out of them. “Fine, you big babies,” she said fondly. “Change into your pajamas and get in bed then.”

 

Josh cheered, and stripped out of his shirt and pants, crawling into bed next to Tyler, as Jenna took the other side of the bed.

 

Tyler immediately brought them both closer, looking pleased. “I’m the luckiest guy ever.”

 

Jenna leaned over and kissed him softly, before tugging Josh closer by his hair to do the same to him. “Yes, you really are. We’re also lucky to be dating you. Now go to bed, will you?”

 

Tyler pouted up at her, before kissing Josh quickly, letting Josh nip his bottom lip when he was finished, and smiled at them both.

 

“Yeah, okay Jenna. Love you both.”

 

Josh nuzzled his neck and pressed even closer to Tyler, kissing his neck. “Yeah, we love you too. Night.”

  
Jenna sighed and draped her arm over Tyler’s chest, so she was touching Josh too. “Night.”


End file.
